Cosmo
Damian Harris or Cosmo is a hero character in Villainy and Virtue, created and portrayed by CynicalJoker. A true 'science hero', Damian's two year research into dark matter and its applications had propelled him into a world he never imagined he'd be a part of. Deeply encouraged by his desire to make a difference, Damian is willing to do what he has to for the greater good. Biography Early Life Education: Born to a blue-collar family of an urban district of Heartania, Damian's life wasn't the most interesting of affairs. In fact, there were only two things that really excited the only child of a divorced family: his education and his father. Damian loved learning new things, more so when it came to exploring the vast construction site his father worked on during Tuesday afternoons. Damian had a desire to know how things worked; a desire that took him all the way to one of Heartania's best universities to study engineering. Working life: When Damian left university, he felt the need to do something that would actually make a difference. Along with a few friends, he enlisted in the army as an engineer and spent four years of his life of working in the force during peacetime. Even more inspired by a desire to bring about real change, Damian left the army to return to university to gain a physics degree. With his impressive qualifications and practical experiences from the military, a large energy conglomerate funded Damian's latest goal to find a renewable power source for the whole world to use. Cosmo Becoming Cosmo: The young scientist's research brought him closer to uncovering the secrets of dark matter and harnessing its energy for the masses. He dreamt of becoming the pioneer of the future and retiring to somewhere exotic to enjoy the rich culture he had never experienced. However, his dreams shortly became dust when he began what should have been the final procedure. In an attempt to artificially create dark matter to harness as energy, Damian caused a catastrophic explosion in his laboratory and ended up in a coma for half a year. He awoke just before the nuclear meltdown and morph invasion of Heartania, during which his powers first surfaced. When hearing of the meltdown, Damian felt a great panic to escape from safety. Without even thinking, Damian was shocked to find he had moved from the private ward of the local hospital to the outskirts of the city. Upon looking at his hand, he was shocked to find a strange cloud of purple and black shrouding his limbs. After working out the dark energy simulation had worked (at the expense of Damian's own regularity), Damian intended to hide his power and continue his research, believing he was close to a breakthrough. Unfortunately, when the city fell to the chaos of Reaver, Damian noticed where he was most needed and thus... Cosmo was born. Day 1 of being Cosmo: On the second day following Reaver's attack, Damian suited up for the first time, immediately heading out to the cemetery. Upon arrival, Damian found himself just in time to watch the funeral of his friend Dominic from afar (deciding to keep away from Dominic's friends and family, as he felt personally responsible for his death). After attending the funeral, Damian tested out his dark energy charge within a much larger distance. He ended up crashing into the wall of a nearby alleyway, attracting the attention of Moon Guardian. After exchanging introductions, the two superhumans heard a great deal of noise from the nearby fast food restaurant; observing people running out in fear. The culprit of the attack was the new villain Joltz, and with the aid of Klondike, the murderer was successfully apprehended (culminating in the diplomatic approach by Cosmo). Argent Mind and The Knight had come to the restaurant to assess the situation. Cosmo, Klondike and Moon Guardian were offered places within The Tower, whereas Joltz was escorted to custody by the three new heroes alongside The Knight. Whilst at the Tower, Cosmo treated his wounds with the help of Lazarus, and later discussed the life of a superhero with Moon Guardian. Appearance Damian Harris: Damian stands at 6'0, with a barely muscular figure and a thoughtful demeanor. His black hair only just qualified as slicked back and his pale blue eyes tell the tale of countless sleepless nights. Damian was never one for fashion, so his wardrobe consists of various dress shits (with sleeves he keeps rolled up) and a variety of either black or grey trousers, with two or three pairs of trainers to keep him comfortable. Cosmo: Only recently has Damian crafted the uniform of Cosmo, using the funds of his employers and the equipment of his lab. The uniform of Cosmo mixes old-age armour with new-age innovation. Around where his thorax is, Cosmo is protected by a breastplate of grey graphene, with a visual representation of a black hole in the centre. The rest of Cosmo's torso is protected by stripes of much more polished graphene mail followed by purple leather. Similar grey graphene shoulderguards are donned, with the same mail/leather pattern for the upper arm and tall, tight fitting graphene gloves for both hands. Cosmo wears a belt of grey graphene that separates the upper body from the purple leather lower body (although two graphene plates are worn at the thighs, as well as graphene boots). To conceal the identity of Damian Harris, Cosmo wears a tall domino mask of purple leather upon his face. Personality Quiet and curious are often uncommon traits to share, but for Damian, it makes up his very persona. Damian is often a very reserved person; he is never one to blurt out his thoughts without first considering the implications. He is consumed by his work, so much so that he's always wondering about how to improve upon the day's proceedings. At first glance, this makes Damian seem like a cold, calculating type, however the truth is quite the opposite. Damian (despite his reservations) is a very affectionate man, and shows a great deal of passion for what he loves. This trait is usually exemplified through his work, but those who are lucky enough to be close to Damian can testify to how deeply caring a fiercely loyal he is. Quotes * ''"I'll help people with my power... I'll help people stay safe from criminals and opportunists... I'll help people as Cosmo." ''Damian Harris on becoming Cosmo. * ''"There are only one set of rules above the legal system - and they are the laws of physics." '' Damian expressing his opinions on the Tower. Trivia * CynicalJoker had created Damian to mark the end of his almost 4-month absence (to focus on exams) from the RP. * The dark energy manipulation of Cosmo was heavily inspired by Mass Effect's biotic system, with some additions/removals to keep it unique. * Cosmo's armour was also heavily inspired by both Dragon Age's Grey Warden set and The Witcher 3's Temerian armour. Category:Character Category:Hero Category:Other Hero Category:CynicalJoker Category:Other heroes